Portable computing devices often employ housings formed at least in part by top and bottom cases. Various components of the portable computing devices may be stored therein. In this regard, the housing may provide the portable computing device with structure, define an ergonomic form factor, protect the internal components and/or or perform a variety of related functions.
The top case and the bottom case may be configured to be separable such that the internal components of the portable computing device may be serviced, replaced, upgraded, or otherwise accessed. Various embodiments of fasteners and attachment mechanisms may be employed to secure the top case and the bottom case together. However, existing embodiments of attachment mechanisms may be difficult to use.
Accordingly, improved portable computing devices and attachment mechanisms for housings thereof may be desirable.